Narcissa Malfoy: Madre
by Tsubaki Chidori
Summary: Porque Narcissa no es sólo la esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Porque Narcissa también es madre, y como madre, haría cualquier cosa por su hijo. Aunque ello costase la vida del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. One Shot


_¡Buenas! _

_Al fin me he decidido a colgar este fic que hacía tanto tiempo tenía guardado en el baúl. Espero que os guste y sabéis que espero con ansias vuestros reviews, ya sea para criticar constructivamente o para alabar (oh, vamos, a todos nos gustan los halagos =D)_

_Como nota, debo añadir que ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos ni de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco me pertenece la misma saga ni ninguno de sus libros. Todo es propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling_

_Basado en la historia original de J. "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte"_

_Puede contener spoilers. _

**Narcissa Malfoy: Madre**

"Sí, es cierto. Sirvo al Señor Tenebroso. Mi esposo lo hace. Y mi hijo lo hace. Mis familias y mi círculo más cercano (los que debería llamar 'amigos'), lo hacen. Nuestras vidas giran en torno al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero que lo sirva no significa que me guste.

Es cierto, lo hago. Pero no me agrada en absoluto hacerlo. Nunca verás en mí la expresión de felicidad que lleva Bellatrix cuando complace a nuestro señor. Nunca notarás en mí ese afán por hacer las cosas que Él ordena, ni ese deseo por serle útil.

Es más, de haber podido, hubiera escapado de él tan rápido como me fuese posible.

Soy Narcissa Malfoy. Esposa de Lucius Malfoy, madre de Draco Malfoy. ¿Te dicen algo esos nombres? Oh, seguro. ¡Lucius Malfoy, uno de los mayores y más apegados mortífagos! ¡Draco Malfoy, enemigo número uno de Harry Potter en sus años de estudiante! Por favor. No sabéis nada. ¡Oh, los Malfoy, ayudantes del Señor Tenebroso! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Son malvados! ¡Son como él! Y cuando alguien como yo ayuda a alguien como Harry Potter, nadie es capaz de comprenderlo.

Pues muy bien, lo explicaré, dado que parece que ninguno de vosotros tiene el raciocinio suficiente como para dar con la solución. Mentes vagas que sólo ven una salida, una solución. Una puerta. Y no son capaces de darse cuenta de que, además de puertas, están todas esas ventanas y trampillas.

¿Recordáis que soy la madre de Draco? Pues bien, no soy la madre sólo de nombre. Yo lo parí, y yo lo crié durante toda su vida. Lo quiero como un hijo, lo consiento a veces, lo castigo otras. Soy capaz de adivinar cómo se siente por cómo camina, por cómo agita la varita a la hora de hacer un hechizo. Sé muchas cosas que sólo sabe una madre. ¿Y por qué? Porque realmente _soy_ su madre.

Por ello, sé que, mientras servíamos al Señor Tenebroso, mientras lo alojábamos en mi casa, él tenía miedo. Oh, vamos. Draco nunca ha sido realmente _malo_. Él sólo quería ser como su padre, buscar esa aceptación en la familia, como si eso fuese lo que esperábamos de él. Y su mirada durante esos días era de puro terror.

Draco no estaba preparado para eso, ni lo estaría nunca. Draco no es una persona que pueda aguantar toda esa maldad, por mucho que lo piensen los demás (¿quién lo sabrá mejor que una madre?). Estaba asustado, y a mí se me partía el alma verlo de esa manera. Si un niño no se siente seguro en su propia casa, con su propia familia... ¿qué podemos esperar?

En algún momento me di cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso no era bueno para mi hijo, y que tenía que alejarlo de él, tan rápido como me fuese posible. Pero no hallaba el momento lo suficientemente propicio para hacerlo. Poco a poco, empecé yo también a no poder soportar la visión del Señor Tenebroso, ni su voz. Escucharle hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, y de que me entraran náuseas. Realmente, lo detestaba. No por quién era, no por lo que podría hacerme a mí: sino por lo que le estaba haciendo a mi hijo. Y cualquiera que fuese madre comprende ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo, aguanté. Jamás comenté nada de esa repulsión a mi marido, ni siquiera a mi propio hijo. No hablaba con nadie sobre lo que sentía, ni intentaba siquiera hablar con Draco sobre cómo se sentía él. Sabía que era peligroso, que no sería lo adecuado, y que cualquiera podría traicionarnos. Y no estaba dispuesta a que mi hijo sufriera las consecuencias de la falta de precaución que hubiese supuesto hablar.

Por ello, esperé.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

La guerra pronto estalló en Hogwarts. Y el Señor Tenebroso, en lugar de mandar a los más fuertes y poderosos mortífagos, mandó a mi hijo. ¡¡A mi hijo!! La sangre me hervía en las venas. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, sin saber si Draco seguía con vida: lo que sí, mi odio hacia Voldemort alcanzó límites insospechados.

Yo sabía que Harry Potter estaba vivo, en el bosque, luego de la maldición. Sabía que mataría a Lord Voldemort en cuando tuviese oportunidad, aunque eso fuese lo último que haría en la vida. Pero lo haría, de eso estaba segura. Igual que sabía que ese chico tendido en el suelo, del que ahora su vida dependía de mí, podía darme una respuesta clara sobre Draco.

Tan sutilmente como fui capaz, y apoyada en todo el valor que pude sacar, le pregunté. Y la respuesta que me dio hizo que se me estremeciera el corazón. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Draco estaba a salvo! Oh, no podéis imaginar lo agradecida que me sentí en ese momento, lo aliviada que estaba. Estaba feliz.

Pero tan pronto como la alegría inundó mi corazón, volvió la furia, la ira. Voldemort se había atrevido a poner a mi hijo en peligro, se había atrevido a jugar con su vida, a atemorizarle. Y ya era hora de hacerle pagar.

Fue esa ira, ese deseo de venganza, el que me impulsó a mentirle. A decirle que Potter estaba muerto. A hacer que se confiara, que cayese en una trampa que yo misma tejí, aunque Potter fuera el autor de ella. Y, de nuevo, sólo me quedaba esperar. Pero, esta vez, la espera sería corta.

La satisfacción que me inundó cuando el Señor Tenebroso murió es indescriptible. Una mezcla de superioridad, de la dulzura que otorga la venganza. Creo que nadie se alegró más por su muerte que yo. Que nadie disfrutó tanto con su muerte que yo. Y, oh, sí que la disfruté.

Incluso creo que sonreí. Burlona, altanera, y vengativa. Pero sonreí.

Cuando ví a Draco entre tanta gente, herido, pero con vida, no supe cómo sentirme. La emoción estalló en mi pecho, y las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, aunque nadie las vio. No dejé que nadie se acercase a él antes que yo, nadie. Él me miró, y yo lo miré. Y, con una sola mirada, nos dijimos todo.

Todo había acabado. Ya no había nada más que temer. El Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto, y nosotros vivos. Habíamos vencido.

Él suspiró, y asintió con la cabeza. Supongo que no esperaba lo que vino después, algo que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer muy a menudo en público: abrazarlo. Pero lo hice, abracé a mi propio hijo como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Él se sorprendió, se tensó al principio, pero luego se relajó. Se recargó en mí, aunque no me correspondió al abrazo; pero eso fue más que suficiente.

Y todo el miedo que había pasado, desapareció en ese instante"

La pluma se detuvo unos instantes sobre el papel. Narcissa Malfoy contempló durante unos instantes lo que había escrito, y luego reposó su mirada sobre el reflejo que el espejo (colgado en la pared de su cuarto) ofrecía de ella. La piel arrugada, los ojos cansados, el cabello, aún rubio, aunque descolorido y sin vida. La guerra y el sufrimiento habían hecho mella en su rostro. Y, sin embargo, seguía siendo hermosa. Sonrió levemente a su imagen. Se sentía bien. Porque había vencido.

"No espero que nadie comprenda lo que acabo de explicar aquí. Realmente poco me importa las conclusiones que unas mentecillas inferiores como las vuestras puedan sacar de estas letras, de estas palabras. Y no es (ojo a errores) un medio para que penséis, que quizá Narcissa Malfoy no fuese tan mala como parecía; que Narcissa Malfoy guarda en el fondo un pequeño huequecillo para el amor, para la bondad. No te equivoques, tú, que lo estás leyendo. A ti te hubiese dejado morir sin pestañear."

Una firma elegante, de trazos finos, cerró el escrito. Dobló el pergamino y lo guardó el su cómoda, al fondo del cajón. Una práctica muggle que, ciertamente, le parecía útil (ningún mago se lo podría esperar de ella). De nuevo, se observó en el espejo, y se sonrió. Se sentía poderosa, como nunca en su vida se había sentido, a pesar de que nadie sabría nunca por qué, a partir de ese momento, la mirada de la rubia se había vuelto mucho más orgullosa, mucho más altanera.

-"Mamá"

Se volvió, encarando al pequeño de la familia que la observaba desde la puerta.

-"¿Si, Draco?"

-"Ya es la hora"- se hico el silencio, mientras las miradas de ambos Malfoy se cruzaban. La mujer sonrió, dulce.

-"Voy enseguida, cariño"

Se levantó, echó un último vistazo a la cómoda. Y se dirigió, elegante y orgullosa como siempre, al lado de su hijo.

-"Draco"- una leve mirada por parte del menor le hizo saber que tenía su atención, a pesar de que ella no bajó la suya –"Soy tu madre. Sólo yo. ¿Entiendes?"

Una mirada de complicidad, de nuevo unida. Sólo eso bastó para comprender algo que nunca se había dicho en aquélla casa.

-"Sí"

"_Soy su madre, con todo lo que ello conlleva. Lo llevé en mis entrañas, lo crié, es una parte de mí. Y, si hiciese falta, estaría más que dispuesta a entregar mi vida por él"_

-"Yo también te quiero, mamá"

Las palabras de Draco arrancan una sonrisa de los firmes y sensuales labios de su madre. Narcissa baja la mirada, la cruza con la de su hijo, encontrándose en los ojos del chico una ternura como sólo la puede recibir de un hijo, como sólo se puede recibir de una madre. Y sin más testigos de ese peculiar momento entre ambos, hacen su entrada en el salón de la casa, donde Lucius Malfoy les espera con gesto impaciente.


End file.
